Celestials
Note: Celestials are a very rare race. This page is about the Spirits, or beings that wander through the universe of Elysium. Those who are born from the stars, instead of upon the world of Elysium. Celestials entirely are very rare and elusive beings, but most of the time display normal traits, and manifest within one of the base races able to be chosen. Depending on their upbringing, they can be powerful users and Archmages of magic, or quite mundane and normal people with an affinity for science, or physics. Celestials most often bear mortal flesh; it is their soul which is entirely unique. Origin Celestials have been created from the beginning of all time. Essentially; it is not their flesh which is bound as immortal - but their souls instead, their bodies acting as Avatars for their worldly influence. And as such they understand much more. Since Celestials are in fact immortal, approximately a very limited number are in existence, and even of that limited number - are most likely found in other faucets of the universe. But for some unknown reason they are attracted to the world of Elysium, possibly for the abundance of magical energy. Abilities As beings who understand the universe and it's workings quite well - all Celestials possess the innate ability to use high levels of magic. More specifically, almost all Celestials will be attuned to a certain type of Elemental Magic, should they train their magic to such points it is not uncommon for seeing many Archmages truly being Celestial Spirits. While Celestials can wield any magic they choose, they often excel in the manipulation of Life Magic and any magic involving Spacial Manipulation; such as telekinesis, teleportation, etc. Travel One very important thing to note about their magical ability is their high affinity allows them to bend and manipulate the rules of space-time, meaning they are able to travel through the universe at their leisure. And in many cases manipulate space-time itself, but when using these abilities they are often drained completely of magical energy shortly after their travel time. Their reality-defying magic also allows them to survive in space with their mortal bodies, and even gain the ability to become weightless, or manipulate gravity itself. Those born as Black Celestials are most proficient in gravity magic. Immortality Celestials have a type of pseudo-Immortality, due to their eternal souls, they bleed and feel pain like any normal being, and are capable of dying, but are reborn in their new bodies when such happens. They often retain only the important facts of their previous lifetime, and loose everything else when this happens. The only way to truly destroy a Celestial soul is by destroying the celestial body they are attributed to. Worldly Knowledge Celestials are often quite intelligent creatures, capable of understanding the universe and the world on a higher level then their peers. They are extremely knowledgeable and more often then not have a record of every historical event of their selected planet they choose to visit during the time period. Mental Shield Gifted with their unique souls, their minds are naturally more complex. And as such most mortal mages who study mind reading or any mental interrogation tool may have an increased difficulty when delving into a Celestial's mind, less often they are able to get personal information and more often they are only able to extract the Celestial victim's identity, making them a both highly defended but highly vulnerable people. Types of Celestials Not all Celestials are the same, in fact some are born from different areas of the Universe. When a Celestial is born they are attributed to a Celestial Body, depending on their type they may possess certain abilities. Solar Celestials Solar Celestials are born from the creation of a Star and or sun and are the most uncommon type. Generally they have an added affinity towards Fire & Light Magic and are known to possess warm and kind personalities, but fiery and fierce when provoked. Lunar Celestials Some of the more common types; Celestial souls which are attributed to Lunar factors are often born through the creation of a moon Celestial Body, these are more common, due to some planets possessing even 1-14 moons. They are attributed to water magic and ice magic respectively due to the tidal lock they have with the water-body planets. Earthen Celestials While common, these Celestials often are created when a life-sustainable planet is born, such as Earth, and are some of the most powerful wielders of Life & Stone or Earth Magic in existence and a secondary affinity towards Wind Magic. They possess amiable kind personalities, but are known to be very just and judgemental. They believe life is a gift and often spend their entire lives on the planet which they are attributed to, there can be more than one Earthen Celestial for one planet due to the amount of souls being born. Trivia and other information * Celestials are not invulnerable, they are users of extreme magic, however to counter this they are extremely weak to Antimagic, and more often than not crumble under the influence of it. Capturing a Celestial has been known to man as a difficult task, but possible and easily done through Antimagic. * Celestials cannot be manipulated mentally, only their general "profile" can be extracted through mind reading due to the complexity of their anatomy. * Most Celestials take up Telekinesis as a side-practice to their already incredible use of Elemental and Space-time magic. * Almost most of the time a Celestial will never have any godlike contact, only a gut feeling to become a god. Though very rare, it is possible for Celestials to ascend to Godhood. * Celestials do not draw their magical power from dragon blood, instead they act as their own source, tapping into the Universe's mysteries, such as magic as their most prime example. Celestials have developed their own "genetic code" to access the magical. * Like other Mages with the ability of magic; Celestials learn magic. However at a much faster rate than a regular Mage, in fact; while typically mastering a form may take 10 years, Celestials can master a selected form in the span of one or two years; and even take up two forms at once. When they do take up two forms, they possess the capacity to master both at equal levels. * Celestials often have second affinities, and aptitude towards other magics. While predominantly their Celestial-type may determine which magic they take up, it's not uncommon for them to take up a secondary form, most often their second affinity. This is purely up to the writer what to make their Celestial's secondary affinity too. However most often Celestials benefit from vaguely related affinities, Such as Fire & Light or Earth & Life. Category:Player-written lore Category:Lore Category:Magic Category:Magic Anomalies Category:Races Category:Custom Races Category:Written by Ryan